1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for managing reads and writes to data entities experiencing a security breach from a suspicious process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-malware software, also known as anti-virus software, is used to detect, prevent and remove malicious software, such as malicious browser helper objects (BHOs), browser hijackers, ransomware, key loggers, backdoors, rootkits, Trojan horses, worms, malicious LSPs, dialers, fraud tools, adware and spyware. Typically when there is a possible data breach from malicious software, access to the data subject to the breach is blocked until the security threat is resolved, so as to avoid any alteration of data by the suspicious software.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for responding to security threats from detected suspicious processes potentially having malware.